Adaptive modulation and coding is used in wireless communication networks in order to match signal modulation and coding parameters to radio link conditions. For example, this can allow a poor quality radio channel to be used by adjusting communications to employ a suitably robust modulation and coding scheme, typically at the cost of a lower communication bit rate. Adaptive modulation and coding has been employed in high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) networks, for example.
To date, adaptive modulation and coding operations in wireless networks have been implemented independently of billing and subscription control operations, with no mechanism to link the two. Therefore, even if more resources are used to transmit a message over a poor quality channel, subscribers are charged only based on the duration of a voice call or the amount of application-level data actually delivered by a data message. For example, the current Call Data Records (CDRs) are generated by core network nodes deeper in the system (such as the mobility management entity (MME), security gateway (SGW) or packet data network gateway (PGW)) which do not have access to information regarding the modulation and coding schemes being used by subscribers. Only the base transceiver station (BTS) has access to this information.
However, although such a pricing model is attractive in many cases, there are other cases where it may not be the most appropriate alternative. For example, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) work item entitled “Updated SID on: Provision of low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE” (TSG RAN meeting #57, Chicago, USA, September, 2012, RP-121441), http://www.3gpp.org/ftp/tsg_ran/TSG_RAN/TSGR_57/Docs/RP-121441.zip) relates to a new study requiring a +20 dB improvement in coverage for LTE systems, which corresponds to what is referred to herein as an Ultra High Coverage Mode (UHCM). To attain this level of gain, UHCM would trade speed and latency off for coverage. In doing so the UHCM would likely use 100 times (i.e. 20 dB) the capacity relative to the current lowest modulation and coding scheme (MCS) used in LTE. Without a suitable means to recover costs for such resource-intensive operations, deployment of offerings such as UHCM may be jeopardized.
Therefore there is a need for methods and systems for providing differentiated access and billing to subscribers based on modulation and coding schemes used, that are not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present technology. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present technology.